When Lightning Strikes
by HoodedAirBender
Summary: What if Aang actually re-directed and hit Fire Lord Ozai with his own lightning during the final stand-off? What if he really killed his enemy? How would Aang react? The monks have always taught him that all life is sacred...
1. Chapter 1

_I'd always thought Ozai was an awesome villain. So I decided to incorporate him in one of my own stories. The beginning novelizes of a bit of the final battle. There are a few Kataang moments but it isn't the central point of the story. Read, enjoy, and review please. __**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR; THE LAST AIRBENDER NOR THE OFFICIAL IMAGE ACCOMPANYING THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BRYAN AND MIKE. **__Love those dudes. _

"You're mine, Avatar!" cried the Fire Lord, launching wave after wave of searing hot flames at the young boy who fought valiantly against him.

The Avatar found himself thrust against a rock wall on the edge of a cliff. Thinking quickly, he bent the surrounding earth and covered himself with rock armor. Just in the nick of time too, because the crazed Fire Lord landed right next to him.

Cackling menacingly, Ozai engulfed him with a blaze of immesurable calibur. Aang was forced to evade, as he blasted his opponent with a strong burst of wind, but missed. It was then Ozai decided he wanted to end this little scuffle.

The veins in his clenched fists pulsating as lightning crepitated from the ends of his limbs. He shot the lightning towards Aang, who summoned his airbending yet again, riding a whirlwind and escaping to a rocky peak.

Desperately trying to avoid the deadly beams of lightning, Aang lept from peak to peak, throwing the ocassional boulder at his persistent enemy. Making one final leap, he landed with a somersault on another cliff.

Whipping around he captured the flow of Ozai's lightning with his fingertips. Aang gritted his teeth as his entire body went brutally tense. He fought against the electrifying pains that coursed through him as he turned his hand towards his opponent.

Ozai was grinning with satisfaction as he watched his foe suffer, but that grin faded into a frown of uncertainty when Aang re-directed the lightning. The bright, jagged, streak of blue light erupted from his fingertips and struck its target square in the chest.

Ozai screamed as he tumbled backward through the air, slamming into the rocks. His body went limp and he began falling. Aang couldn't believe what he'd done! He dove off the craggy pillars of rock, caught Ozai before he hit the ground and airbent him down carefully.

The lean-muscled, heavy body of his arch-nemisis lay motionless in his arms. There was a crimson scar right in the center of his chest where the bolt had struck. Ozai's arms twitched slightly, but then he went eerily still. It was over. Aang had won... so why didn't he feel like a winner? He suddenly found his breathing quickening as his mind raced.

"What have I done? This isn't how I wanted it to end. I'm not this kind of person, this is not what Gyatso wanted me to be. I was always told that all life is sacred, but I've killed the Fire Lord! I may have succeeded but in doing so, I've gone against everything my own nation stands for!"

~0O0~

Later that week, Aang sat still on the roof of the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop. He was alone in a meditative position, unphased as his robes whisped in the evening wind. It had been about a day after Ozai's defeat and Zuko's coronation as the new Fire Lord. Ozai's lifeless body had been abandoned and Azula was thrown into prison where she belonged. Aang's eyes were gently shut as he contemplated these facts. After a brief minute, the Spirit of his Past Life appeared before him, as he knew it would.

"Avatar Roku." he acknoledged.

The spectre of an old man floated in front of him. He wore a tender expression on his wrinkled face.

"Greetings Avatar Aang. You have fared very well, my dear boy."

"That's not how I feel about it."

"I had my suspisions that you were troubled by the outcome of your plight. But you must look at the positives, young Air Nomad. You're destiny as the Avatar has been fulfilled! You still have your amazing friends with you, a beautiful young woman who is devoted to you, and the world is far better off with Ozai gone. Surely you underst-"

"FireLord Ozai was a terrible person." Aang interjected. "That much was undeniable. He was an evil heartless ruler, he banished his own wife and son, and his oppressive influence drove his daughter to insanity. But even though I wanted to stop him, I felt so pressured during that fight! I knew I had to be desicive, as you encouraged. But I feel that because I took his life, that makes me no better than what _he_ was!"

Roku's expression hardened.

"You are most certainly not the man that Ozai was, Aang. I understand that, being brought up with the teachings of the Air nomads, you wished to honor their legacy and beliefs. But the duel between you and him was a matter of greater severity. His defeat meant the return of peace to this battle-hardened world and an end to one-hundered years of senseless violence and torment. I'm sure Monk Gyatso would've understood and humbly accepted what you did."

When Aang spoke again, his voice was raised in fury and regret.

"You can't be sure of that because Gyatso's dead. Regardless, it still didn't feel like the right way to finish it! I wanted to use energybending just like the Lion-Turtle had taught me and use it to take away Ozai's firebending! But as I said, I was struggling in that fight, I didn't know if I would survive, I panicked! So I just... redirected that lightning bolt and ended him! I didn't feel triumphant, victorious, or even relieved! I just felt confused, scared, and shaken! I've never taken a man's life before, nor have I ever wanted to. Even that of a tyrannous Fire Lord!"

Roku snapped back with indignance and assertiveness in his voice. "Aang! You are a hero!"

"I'M A KILLER, THAT'S WHAT I AM!" roared Aang. "Think back, Roku, did Avatar Kuruk take Koh's life after his wife's face was stolen? Did Avatar Kyoshi intentionally kill Chin the Conqueror even as he tried to take over her homeland!? Did you kill your best friend Sozin even after learning of his ruthless ambitions!?"

"FireLord Sozin was a mercilessly evil man and because of my past mistakes, I am the sole reason he was able to carry out his plans and start that blasted war!" protested Roku. "As the Avatar at that time, I was the only one who could've stopped him. But because of my hesitation, my weakness, my indecisiveness, I gravely failed this world and that failure will forever remain a part of my legacy. If I could turn back time, I would've ended Sozin's life on the spot. Especially if I were still unable to talk him out of his maniacal, crack-brained schemes! Then this war would not have happened!"

Aang didn't answer, but hung his head. Roku continued...

"Avatar Aang, I understand your grief but you must not discourage yourself like this. Do you truly believe that because of this one incident, this entire journey you went on was for nothing? That because you feel guilty for killing one man who deserved to die, you can't feel even the least bit of pride for everything else you and your friends have accomplished?"

"Do not speak to me of pride, Avatar Roku. I didn't go on this journey for my own personal gain. I went because it was my destiny, not to feel entitled to fortune and glory. I still stand by my feelings toward the situation. As an Air Nomad I have betrayed the belief that all life is sacred and its going to take me time to learn to cope with this."

"...I'm afraid, Aang, you will have no choice but to do just that, if you want happiness in your future. Allow me to remind you that, in spite of your feelings towards this event, the world views you as their saviour."

"Don't you think I know that? It doesn't matter anyway, they may see me as a hero but its for the wrong reasons. It wasn't right what I did and I refuse to view it otherwise." muttered Aang.

Roku sighed in exasperation. "Then tell me, my young Avatar; if you refuse to change your mind and view things in a lighter manner, why did you summon me?"

Aang grew silent...

"Remember this, Aang. Success depends heavily on the efforts taken to obtain it, not just the resulting outcome of those efforts."

With that, Roku vanished into thin air. Aang bent his head again, but below the roof where he stood, he noticed his friend, Katara, staring up at him, and motioning for him to come down to her. But Aang still felt terrible and turned away from her.

~oOo~

Katara had been relaxing inside the Jasmine Dragon with her brother Sokka and their friends, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh and Mai. Sokka was busy working on a drawing of them and they all came to see it, (and give constructive yet well-deserved critisism.) But Katara couldn't be bothered. She was curious to know where Aang had gone. She hadn't seen him for the past hour and wondered why he wasn't spending time here with them.

She wandered out onto the balcony of the shop, patting Appa on the head as he rested nearby. Aang was nowhere to be seen. She was about to turn back when she heard his voice. Looking around excitedly, she soon realized it was coming from above her.

Turning her gaze skyward, she was greatly surprised to see Aang sitting on the roof of the tea shop. He seemed to be in a heated discussion with the Spirit of Roku. She couldn't quite make out what the two of them were saying, but she could tell neither of them held a pleasent tone of voice. After a while of watching, Roku vanished. There was silence, but she soon felt his eyes on her. She beckoned for him to come down, but to her shock, Aang turned away and left.

~oOo~

Aang scurried away across the roof, through the open window on the other side of the building. It led to the the inn on the upper floors. He went into the room he occupied and shut himself inside. He felt so many things at once; frustration, anger, hurt, self-loathing, stress and sadness. In his rage, he kicked his bedside table, grunting at the impact and swearing under his breath. He collapsed into the bed and stayed there, his face in the pillow as he stained it with tears. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want to see or talk to anybody, not even Katara. Especially after arguing with Roku like that.

"Stupid old man, what the hell does he know anyway?" he grumbled darkly.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Katara walked back into the shop looking and feeling gloomy.

"Katara? Are you ok?" chirped Sokka.

"What's up with Twinkletoes?" Toph added. "I can sense him in his room upstairs. He's sulking like crazy. I don't know what his problem is, shouldn't he be celebrating with us?"

"He went to his room? I think I'll go check on him." Katara said anxiously.

She was on her way up there when Uncle Iroh gently pulled her aside and spoke in a low tone.

"I've been observing his behaviour today. He is not himself. My instincts tell me that he feels guilty. He defeated the Pheonix King in battle, but as you know, not the way he would've preferred..."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes Katara, I suspect Aang feels troubled with himself for killing Ozai."

Tears streamed from the waterbender's jade blue eyes.

"I...I knew this would happen!" she sobbed, wiping at her tears. "He shouldn't f-feel like that. He did n-n-nothing w-wrong!"

The whole group was looking at her at this point. She didn't turn her gaze towards them. She hurried up the stairs to the rooms, desperate to find Aang. She couldn't imagine how much he must be hurting. She wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly, hold him in her arms, show him love and comfort and tell him everything was going to be alright. She just hoped he would accept her offers.

_End of Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed. I'm personally quite proud of it. I think this so far has been some of my best writing. More chapters are on the way but it'll take a bit. Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to review! Hell, shoot me a PM if you have ideas. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go, Chapter 2. Enjoy and review! Thank you all for your support. Sorry if its a little shorter than last time. _

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to Nick.**

**Katara's POV**

When Katara left the room in search of Aang, everyone still remained looking puzzled. There was a rather long and awkward silence until Iroh broke it.

"Well! Who wants some more tea?!" A wide cheesy grin breaking on his kind old face as he poorly tried to avert the previous subject. He clasped his hands as his eyes widened in mock excitement. "I think I'll go make another pot!" he chortled off singing his favorite song "Four Seasons" to himself. The others looked curiously at each other.

""I'm guessing Sugar Queen is worried about Aang for some reason?" Toph piped up.

"I don't feel like she should bother. I mean, its obvious Aang wants to be alone so why not just leave him be?" said Sokka.

"Oh gee I dunno, maybe because she's crazy about him?" Toph shot back.

"What? Toph you can't be serious! There's no way-"

"I'm afraid its true, Sokka." came Zuko's gruff voice. "I've known they've shared feelings for each other since I joined the group."

Sokka was bewildered. As he and Toph argued with each other, Fire Lord Zuko stood up to talk with Iroh, wanting information. "Uncle, is everything alright?"

Iroh passively wiped his china cups with a cloth and poured a fresh pot of Green Tea into each of them as he spoke.

"The Avatar simply feels apprehensive about his encounter with your Father. I'm sure the waterbender will be able to settle his current state of mind."

Katara hurried up the stairs and down the hallway toward Aang's room, fighting back her tears. She had to be in control of her emotions if she was going to make Aang feel better. Running up to him like a blubbering fool certainly wasn't going to accomplish that. When she reached his room, she knocked on the door.

"Aang? It's Katara. Can I come in?" she sniffed. To her dismay, there was no answer. Suddenly she heard what sounded like earth shifting inside his room. Then silence again. She tried to open the door slowly to greet him, but found it was blocked tight by something on the other side. Aang had shut her out by bending a heavy wall of earth over his door. Katara felt her lips trembling as she implored;

"Aang, sweetie, could you open the door please? I just want to talk, to make sure you're ok! You don't have to lock yourself up in here. Everyone's worried about you! Please-"

"I'm fine." came a low, broken voice. "I'm meditating right now, I'll be ok Katara."

"O...ok if you insist." agreed Katara. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She stopped trying to push herself in because it was hopeless. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she took a deep breath and decided it would be better if he had some more time on his own. She walked slowly back downstairs. Everyone was relaxing and drinking their own tea down in the shop. Iroh and Mai had started a game of Pai Sho. Katara sighed and Iroh noticed her. He smiled encouragingly and returned to his game.

Suki walked up to Katara.

"How is he?" she whispered.

Katara sighed again. "He could be better, he's just shaken up is all. Won't even let me into his room. Poor thing feels guilty about killing Ozai. Ozai of all people! The one who was behind all the chaos of this war, I just don't understand what could make him feel this way."

"Well obviously," said Sokka who overheard. "Aang isn't a fan of the idea of killing people. Then again, I don't think any of us are. He even told us back on Ember Island, he didn't feel at all comfortable that he might have to take Ozai's life to defeat him."

"But he can't sit there and let this bother him forever!" protested Katara. "What's done is done! He can't change the past, and besides, he's the Avatar. As crazy as it sounds, there's no way in Agni his job is finished! He has more challenges ahead of him."

"You're right, Katara. He is the Avatar. He's supposed to be a figurehead of peace and balance in the world. With that fact standing, he likely feels he's contradicting his own purpose by killing Ozai. We need to try to see things from his perspective." Iroh added.

Katara shook her head vigorously. "Ugh but the frustrating part is, we can help him! But he won't even let us in. He says he's trying to cope with this but how is he supposed to do that if he won't even accept help from his friends!? If you ask me, I'm glad Ozai is gone. I'm glad the bastard is dead and isn't around to oppress people anymore. I'm glad Aang was the one to kill him!"

Sokka's eyes widened as he pointed behind his sister. "Uh...Katara?"

"Don't interrupt me, Sokka!"

"But Katara, behind you!"

Katara huffed and turned around. To her surprise, Aang had unexpectedly come downstairs and walke into the room just in time to hear Katara's last few words. The room became deathly silent. Katara instantly regretted everything she just said as she looked in the watery grey eyes of this heart-broken boy. She didn't mean any of it, she had only said them out of her own selfish bitterness at him distancing himself from her. She looked at him and she felt his pain. So she attempted to approach him, to explain herself. But just as she took a step towards him, Aang took a step back. He turned and was then running full force away from all his friends. Snatching his glider, and sped out of the building.

"Aang! Please, wait!" Katara called.

But the Avatar just glided away. Katara wouldn't accept it, however. She kept her eyes fixated on the fleeing glider which was only climbing higher and higher. She pushed through the crowds in the night markets of Ba Sing Sei. Hollering her voice hoarse as she begged him to come back.

Why did it have to be this way? Eventually she just ran out of energy and couldn't even see him anymore. Feeling defeated, she collapsed to her knees in the center of the market, rain pattering on her heart-broken face as a storm began to brew. Tears turned to sniffles, which turned to whimpers, which became sobs, which grew into all-out wails. Soon she cried so hard she was shaking in anguish and sympathy for her poor little airbender...and now he was gone. There was no telling if he would even return.

_**I'm really hoping I'll be able to take this story somewhere. I'm so sorry for it taking so long**__. __**I'm trying, I really am. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Just thought I'd mention that if you look back at the top of the second chapter, you'll notice I wrote Katara's POV. Please disregard that fact as this story continues because I changed my mind about alternating POV's. _

**Disclaimer! I do not own A: TLA. All rights are reserved by Bryan Konietzko and Micheal Dante Di Martino.**

At these thoughts, Katara simply couldn't contain herself. She remained kneeled on the street, her face buried in her hands as her crying continued, her hair soaking in the now pouring rain. The crowd around her stood by nervously, unsure of what to do. Her friends met up with her shortly afterward.

Sokka and Toph came up behind her and attempted to take her gently by the arms and escort her back inside. Suki and Zuko stood by a little further away, trying to calm the crowd and keep them at bay. But Katara resisted and called out for Aang.

"No! Nooo! Let me go! Let. Me. GO!"

"Katara, please!" Sokka exclaimed, tears forming in his own eyes as he worried for his sister.

"Aang! I'm sorry! Come back, please!" she wouldn't stop fighting, it was as if the people grappling her were complete strangers.

"Sugar Queen, for Spirit's sake, we're trying to help you!" said Toph, maintaining her grip on her friend.

Eventually Katara gave in, she turned and threw herself into Sokka's arms, her heaving sobs becoming quieter whimpers. Suki hugged them both. Toph and Zuko each placed a hand to Katara's shoulders in comfort. Katara just pulled Toph into them, leaving Zuko standing awkwardly to the side, his hand still on Katara's shoulder. Until Toph felt the nervousness in his heart beat. She reached over and tugged him in as well.

"Get in here, Sparky." she mumbled.

Zuko couldn't help but sigh with relief. Even after all this time, he sometimes doubted whether or not he truly was an accepted member and friend to these people. But he shook these thoughts out of his head and remembered they were here to comfort Katara...and each other. For there really was no telling where Aang had gone. They all knew Katara never meant to verbally harm Aang. She was just worried about him and frustrated that he wasn't letting her in. The four stood huddled together, wishing so badly for things to have turned out differently, for them to have Aang back and just be a complete, happy family again. A sudden flash of lightning jerked them all back into reality.

"Let's head back to the Tea Shop." declared Sokka.

Together they all supported each other as they trudged through the rain along the slippery cobblestone road. All the while Katara was filled with bitter regret at having said those words out of spite. Back at the dimly-lit teashop, there was Uncle Iroh and Mai standing at the front door. Waiting and welcoming them back with tenderness and concern. They brought a shivering, sneezing and dripping-wet Katara back into the warm shop, sat her down on the couch, and wrapped her with a thick green blanket. While a smiling Iroh hurried over with a steaming cup of his finest cinnamon tea.

~o0o~

Aang's mind was a blur. While the pouring rain soaked through the fabric of his glider and the deafening thunder pounded in his ears, making it difficult to keep travelling. He cursed himself for not taking Appa with him instead. A part of him was demanding to immediately turn around and go back to his friends. They would help him. They would get him through this trauma. But another part of him was saying that it was too late. If he did turn back, he couldn't look at them and they wouldn't treat him the same way. then he was reminded of what Katara had said...

"_I'm glad the bastard is dead and I'm glad Aang was the one to kill him!_"

"How could she say such a horrible thing?" thought Aang. He found those words constantly repeating in his head, as if showing no mercy for the terrible crime he committed...

"_I'mgladthebastardisdead...I'mgladthebastardisdead"_

_"I'mgladAangwastheonetokillhim...I'mgladAangwastheonetokillhim"_

_"__Killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhim...kiiillll...hhhiiiiimmm."_

"NO!" screamed Aang. The voice in his head didn't even sound like Katara's anymore, they sounded like the distorted voice of some deranged Spirit and it terrified Aang. The wind suddenly picked up and he found it harder still to control his glider even with his own airbending. Just then, there was another blaze of lightning, and somehow, an image of Ozai flashed right before Aang's eyes. He was suffering, as if the lightning seemed to be striking him. Aang couldn't take it anymore, both the weather that was bearing down on him and these hallucinations. He needed to land safely or else he would surely be hit with a lightning bolt himself.

_"What an ironic twist that would turn out to be..." _he thought grimly.

His vision was still limited thanks to the pelting rain but he could make out a rocky pathway in the distance. As he tried landing, the wind picked up and he was once again thrown off balance. He ended up collapsing violently to the ground, putting his glider in terrible shape. The only thing on his mind now was getting out of this damned rain. He bent a tent of earth around his body and stayed there, airbending himself dry. Then, using his firebending, he created a small flame to keep him warm. He was all on his own, and free to wallow in his subconsciousness of self-pity. But his thoughts were violently interuppted by another clap of thunder. With that kind of weather condition he couldn't possibly turn back now, even if he had changed his mind. So he sat there, with his only companion being the little flame that he conjured, until it was snuffed out due to a lack of oxygen within the earth-tent. He sat in the darkness and was now reminiscing the words spoken to him by his Past Life...

"_You must look at the positives, young air-nomad."_

"What positives?" muttered Aang aloud. "What good could've possibly come from taking a man's life? Isn't this exactly the kind of thing that could start another war? The monks were right! Since when has more violence ever lead to the _ending_ of violence? Who's to say there aren't some people with obsessive loyalty to Ozai even after his death? They'd hunt me down, they'd try and kill me to avenge him. But what if they tried to kill..." he gasped as the thoughts overwhelmed him. Perhaps he was just overthinking? Then again, these things were not out of the realm of possibility. What if they went after his friends? They might try and assassinate Zuko in their unwillingness to accept him as Fire Lord. They would surely come after the Avatar, considering he killed Ozai. But while he was in hiding, what if they tried forcing information out of the others? His body went rigid with horror at the thought of Katara getting hurt. What if they were being attacked right this instant? Most of them were master benders or at least had their weapons and fighting skills. But what if they were outnumbered or caught off guard? This was insane, one flash of lightning and Aang's life was ruined. He feared his mind would never be at peace again, even after all he'd done and sacrafised.

"...HELP US, ANYONE!"

Aang heard the cries for help, and being the caring selfless Avatar that he was, he earthbent away the tent and sped in the direction of the voices. About a mile away, he came across what looked to be a mother and her young son outside their house. Her son looked to be no older than four. They were surrounded by a small group of Fire Nation Soldiers. The woman was being held by the arms and her son was being pulled away from her. He hurried towards the scene.

"Please... that's all the money we have! Don't take Ming from me, I'm begging you!"

"Sorry there, lady." said a masked soldier who looked to be the leader. "But the laws are simple. Pheonix King Ozai requires all citizens to pay the allotted taxes, with no exceptions. Seeing that you failed to meet this month's payment in gold, we'll take the boy instead. The slave-traders will surely provide us a hefty sum for his future services."

Those guys obviously didn't hear about Ozai's downfall. thought Aang.

"Let them go." came Aang's commanding voice.

The troops turned towards him and burst out laughing. "Well well well! What have we here?"

"I am the Avatar, and I demand you to unhand these civillians and leave this place at once." Aang repeated, staring venomously at the cruel men.

"Sorry _Avatar. _But we have business with these people, they owe the Fire Lord money and they'll pay in any way we see fit. Whether they like it or not, heh heh."

"If you're talking about Ozai-"

"FOOL! You _dare_ fail to address the Honorable Pheonix King by his full title?"

"I hate to break it to you, but your Honorable Fire Lord is dead. I defeated him in battle and he is no longer the ruler of this land. From now on you answer to his son, Fire Lord Zuko, and I know he would never demand tax payments from a family who couldn't afford it. Nor would he approve of the kidnapping of children. As the Avatar I speak in his name. I order you to unhand these people NOW!"

"Still your tongue, you bald-headed scoundrel! You dare give orders and spill wretched lies to the Fire Nation Army? We'll teach you to speak out of term!"

Aang readied himself for the battle that he knew was bound to happen.

"Take the hostages inside!" the leader commanded as one of the guards took both the mother and son and thrust them into the house.

"We'll teach this boy a lesson or two." two of the guards drew swords and used their firebending to set flames to the blades. Raising them high, they charged at Aang. Aang lept aside as one guard tried to deliver a firey blow, missing him by inches. His partner took a horizontal swing of his own which Aang blocked with his staff. Summoning his airbending, he sent a powerful gust of wind towards the two men, blowing them far away and causing them to retreat in fear.

Another guard came after him, shouting a battle cry. Aang swiftly evaded each fireball that the guard threw at him. These men fought hard, but they were hardly a threat. Aang made quick work of him. Sprouting a piller of earth out of the ground and smacking his enemy upside the head. He went spiraling and landed on the muddy ground, knocked out cold. The leader was outraged.

"Cowards! Idiots! He's just a stupid boy!" he snarled. Tossing large fire balls at his opponent. Aang dodged them all with his impressive agility. He answered the attacks with a moutain of earth portruding from beneath the man's feet and trapping him where he stood. Rendering him immovable. Feeling bold, Aang gave a roundhouse kick to his exposed head, knocking the wind out of him.

He had easily bested his enemies, but there was still the man inside the cottage with the civilians. Screams could be heard from within...

He burst into the scene and was horrified by what he saw, the child was nowhere to be seen. But his screams could be heard as his mother was pinned to the hardwood floor by the Fire Nation soldier, who had a greedy look in his eyes. But the two of them had abruptly turned their heads to Aang's direction when he entered. Aang was furious.

"Unhand her now, I'm warning you." he threatened.

"HA! Just try and make me, you little whelp." He had a knife in his hand and Aang noticed blood dripping from the blade. This man had been torturing the woman by cutting her wrists. Tears streamed from her eyes as she whimpered in pain.

He was about to cut her again when his hand abruptly stopped moving. He couldn't move it at all. Then it was thrown back, the knife flying from his grasp and out the window. He had lost control in his entire arm, then the rest of his body suddenly spasmed. For the first time in his life, Aang was using bloodbending. Forcing his target to his feet, Aang backed out of the house. The man under his control was dragged out with him, stumbling through the doorway. Aang now had him at his full mercy. The man stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Please..." he shuddered. "Let me go. I'll never come back! I swear-HUAGH!"

With one rapid motion, Aang had the soldier bent over backward. He could feel the muscles straining, arch his back any further and Aang could break the man's spine.

"You got that right. You will never hurt these people again, or anybody else!" he commanded.

"N-never I promise. Please don't kill me! I-I have a family t-to provide for! I'm begging you, Avatar. Spare me!"

Aang suddenly realized what he was doing and released his deadly grip. He knelt down in exhaustion as his defeated opponent crumpled to the ground. Selflessly disregarding his own safety Aang went to check on the man, feeling his arms and other joints to make sure he wasn't badly injured. The guard was panting in relief.

"I'll never hurt any family again... I'm truly sorry." he mumbled.

Aang looked at his hands.

"Did I really just do that?" he wondered aloud. His throat was very dry all of a sudden. He remembered Katara had once used bloodbending during their battle with Hama. Aang had been quite intimidated by that. Sweet, innnocent and motherly Katara, using monsterous bloodbending. Then again, it wasn't a trait that she was particularly proud of, and now he fully understood why. Being the Avatar, he was a powerful waterbender himself and hence possessed the cursed ability. But taking control of another's body, to be able to bend their every muscle, every vein and bone at will sent a chill down his spine. All life is sacred, the monks had taught him. Therefore, to bend another's blood had to be just as much a crime as taking another's life...and not a moment ago, Aang had been very close to doing just that. Again!

He was put out of his thoughts as he remembered the family. The mother went to a closet to rescue her son. He had been locked in there by the Fire Nation soldier. She was fumbling with the closet key due to the pain in her bleeding wrists.

Upon entering the house, Aang slowly approached the woman who was still struggling. She just couldn't get the key into the lock.

"Here, let me."

Aang gently took the key from her hands, giving her a warm smile. He unlocked the door and the child burst into his arms sobbing almost uncontrollably. The child wiped his eyes and saw that it wasn't his mother he was hugging. Shoving himself from Aang's arms he dove toward his mother crying harder still. The mother tried to comfort her child as well as she could without hurting her wrists further. Aang then had an idea, he wasn't a naturally born waterbender, but it certainly couldn't hurt to try this plan. He went to the sink and turned on the faucet. Cool water filled into the tub below. Aang placed his hands in the water. When he removed them, he used his bending to wrap the water around his hands as if it was a pair of gloves. Just like Katara would do. He found that he had to concentrate very hard so as not to lose his grasp on the water. If he did so he was sure it would splash away.

"Hold out your hands please." he instructed, maintaining the gentleness in his voice.

The woman seemed to trust him. Despite her son's quiet pleads for her to resist, she held out her hands as Aang placed his own over them. The water he used started glowing, and at first he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. But he decided to just stay focused on keeping the water within his hands and breathed deeply. Then as he continued his efforts, he closed his eyes and wished with all his might for the water to heal this woman's hands...

He heard her utter a shuddered gasp and his eyes opened. They met her own. He studied her face, the pained expression was gone and was replaced with what looked like... relief. Aang looked at her wrists. The water had disappeared, along with the scars and the blood. All that remained was the tender milky-white skin. Clear as day and free from injury. Aang's eyes darted from her hands to his own.

"I've done it!" he exclaimed. I can't believe it! That's the first time I've ever used healing-"

He was interrupted as he was pulled into the woman's arms. She hugged him tightly, the tears of pain now replaced with tears of joy and immense gratitude.

"Thank you Avatar Aang! Thank you ever so much! You saved us from those attackers and you healed my injuries. You truly are the amazing person we've heard so much about! I owe you my life. I am forever in your debt. You saved me and... you saved my Ming!"

Her son Ming laughed and joined the embrace, snuggling into his mother's protective arms.

Aang felt incredibly proud of himself and devestatingly happy to have helped this tiny family. This must have been a good omen from the Spirits because much of the pain and anguish he previously felt had withered away. This victory had given him a broader sense of self-worth and fulfillment. He pulled apart from the two of them as he answered with assurance;

"You don't owe me anything. It's my duty to help others, I'll speak to Fire Lord Zuko when I return home. They're not going to bother you any longer."

"They've been coming to our door, asking for outrageous payments for the last three months. I've nearly been stripped of my entire life savings to pay their wretched tax. I tried to tell them that Ozai had been defeated but they wouldn't believe me, and they nearly took Ming!"

Aang mentally cringed but abruptly shook it off. He noticed the woman wore a betrothal necklace. It occured to him that even though they still would've been outnumbered, it couldn't have hurt if the man of the house, whoever he was, had been present. That is, assuming there still _was _a man of this house.

"If you don't mind my asking, where is your husband? Why wasn't he here to protect his family?" remarked Aang.

The woman's eyes narrowed as she touched her betrothal necklace.

"My husband Da Ruan left us many years ago. He joined the Fire Nation Army and abandoned us when I told him how much I hated Ozai and his band of criminals and murderers. He said we should feel lucky to be under the rule of such a "strong-willed, unstoppable man" like Ozai. I told him _he_ should be more grateful that he had Ming and I. But he stormed out of the house, more interested in gaining some title from the Fire Lord than staying with his own wife and eventual son. Ming was still in my womb back then. I had to give birth to him on my own. This happened four years ago."

Aang marveled at this woman's amazing strength. He wanted nothing more than to keep his promise to her and her son.

"If I'm going to ensure you two aren't ever again hassled by those men, I need to see Fire Lord Zuko and put a stop to these tax collections. Pheonix King Ozai is gone, this world should be at peace now. But it seems like the Avatar's duty is never finished."

The woman nodded in understanding. Ming just stayed silent yet attentive.

"Well if you must leave, at least let me give you something for your travels."

Aang was about to protest but the woman was insistant. He helped her to her feet as she rummaged through her dressers and pulled out a hooded robe made of purple silk.

"You aren't wearing clothing that is suitable for this dreadful weather or the long journey ahead of you. Please take this cloak as a token of my deepest gratitude, Avatar Aang."

The young airbender smiled and accepted with a low bow.

"Thank you for your kindness Ms...?"

"Call me Sila." she said warmly. "Now you'd best put on the cloak and head off, unless you'd like to stay longer? You're more than welcome to."

"I don't want to intrude." assured Aang. "I've done my business here, I'll leave you and Ming alone. Thank you again for the gift!"

Just then, Ming spoke up;

"A...Aang, no go away please. Make him stay, mommy!"

The Avatar chuckled and knelt down the little boy's level.

"I'll see you again soon, buddy. Right now I have some things I need to take care of! But can you watch and protect your mom for me?"

The child wiped his teary eyes, but then looked at Aang with determination and nodded. Aang ruffled the boy's hair and turned to leave.

Aang threw the cloak over his shoulders and placed the hood over his head. It covered his Arrow tatooe but it was necessary. He was in an unfamiliar location and didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Picking up his staff, he felt like a real nomad again. He gave Sila and Ming one last glance before heading out the door.

Outside, he remembered he had left the masked leader of guards encased in the earth. When he looked around, the earth that once held him in place had broken apart and the masked guard was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for neglecting this story for so long. But here it is, chapter 3. Enjoy! **

Katara sat on the couch in the tea shop, nuzzling into her blanket, her half-finished cup of tea sitting on the table across from her. She still wasn't feeling well after being out in the chilling rain, and the same effects of that weather were beginning to take a tole on some of her comrades as well. All of whom had gone out to bring her back inside. No one could've predicted the severity of it all, but Sokka also sat not too far away, sneezing as he snuggled in his parka trying to warm himself up. Mai sat in silence while Zuko came in with more blankets and wrapped one delicately around her. But despite all this, the only thing on Katara's mind was Aang. Where he might have gone, would he ever return, was he alright, and would he forgive her? Eventually Suki entered to check on them both. Being a Kyoshi warrior, she had a fair amount of medical experiance, as did Iroh, who was preparing some medicinal tea for Sokka.

"Katara how are you feeling?" Suki asked.

Katara coughed before answering in a voice that was almost too hoarse to recognize. "Um, I feel slightly better, I suppose."

It was both the truth and a lie. While her body was beginning to recuperate from the sickness, her mind was still fraught with worry at the thought of Aang when he left. Suki put her hand to Katara's forehead.

"I'm afraid you're burning up, Katara. Come on, lets get you to bed."

"Hello?! Um, care to check up on _me_, darling of mine?!" protested an appalled Sokka.

"If you've got enough energy to complain at that volume, I'm sure you're going to be ok." snapped Suki.

Sokka's jaw dropped in disbelief and Toph didn't bother suppressing her laughter.

"I go out in the pelting rain to help my little sister and this is the kind of treatment I get in return?" grumbled Sokka.

"Suki's right, Snoozles. Quit complaining. And you weren't the only one who helped her, mind you. You're overreacting, anyway. Give it an hour or two and you'll perk up. Sugar Queen is the one who needs to be looked after. I mean, she's not only sick, her soulmate basically abandoned her. No offence but, imagine if Suki took off on a glider and left you." replied Toph.

Sokka glared at her then mentally cursed when he remembered she wouldn't see it.

"Thanks Toph, that really helps." he retorted in an all-too-familiar tone of sarcasm. Which Toph smirked slyly at as she secretly found it admirable about him. But she didn't dare mention this aloud.

"Also," Sokka continued. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't remind me of their little "relationship." Not that there's much of one left after what happened. If Aang hadn't taken off like that, none of us would be going through this right now. Katara wouldn't be depressed and I wouldn't be sitting here waiting an eternity for a cup of tea. HEY IROH! HOW'S THAT TEA COMING ANYWAY?!"

Iroh winced in surprise at Sokka's loud voice and nearly spilled hot tea on his hand. He scowled and his eyes narrowed, this dim-witted Water Tribe warrior was getting on his nerves.

"Good things will always come to those with patience,Sokka." he said irritably. "And you need not raise your voice like that. You're normal tone is already loud enough to be heard all the way from the outside market."

"I'm not that loud!" cried Sokka over Toph's laughs and Zuko's snickers.

"Good one, old man." Toph chuckled.

Sokka was about to argue but was interrupted by a faint sobbing coming from the hallway. Everyone turned to the source of the noise and a wide-eyed, desperate-faced and hyper-ventaliting Katara emerged, bolting for the front door leading to the storm outside. She had been struck by her emotions and worry for Aang once again. Suki was coming after her, trying to calm her down. Before Katara could reach the door, Toph sensed her vibrations and using her earthbending, a wall of rock sprouted in the doorway, preventing the emotionally fractured waterbender from leaving. She gasped in surprise and sunk to her knees, wimpering and shaking. Sokka felt perfectly healthy all of a sudden as he scurried to his sister's aid and wrapped his arms around her.

"If Aang doesn't come back by the day after tomorrow, we go out looking for him. I can't stand seeing Katara like this any longer." he stated.

The others nodded in agreement. Sokka gently brought his sister to her feet and escorted her all the way up to her bedroom, Suki followed and everyone moved aside. Katara was still shaking slightly, but after a sip of herbal medicine, a soft bed to lay in and a cool cloth to her warming forehead, she was sound asleep within minutes. Suki sighed with relief and leaned against her boyfriend's chest.

"Sokka... I'm sorry for... snapping at you earlier." she whispered.

"Suki, don't even worry about it. I deserved it for being selfish little prick anyway, Katara really is the one that needs help. More than anything... she needs Aang. I know I'd be going crazy with anguish if I was in her situation."

It took her a moment, but Suki realized what Sokka was implying and her heart melted.

Appa lay sheltered from the rain beneath a canopy outside, which to his irratance, had a leaking roof. He was growing more agitated by the second. It had been hours since Aang had left but he had enough of waiting. If Aang wasn't coming back, Appa was going to search for him. He took off into the grey skies determined to find him.

Aang tried hard to remain as strong and dilligent as he could as he trudged down the muddy path, his hood draped protectively over his head. He had been travelling on foot for about an hour. But it felt like an eternity.

"I have to keep going, for Katara." he thought.

The thought of his greatest friend was always what determined him to press on in any situation. Regardless of how severe or overwhelming things always seemed. Aang scrunched up his face and grumbled in anger for leaving in the first place. He was angry at Ozai for...being born, to put it darkly. But he was also disgusted at himself for turning away from the only ones who could've helped him. For putting Katara in such a state of panic and guilt. For lashing out at Roku who was only trying to help, which Aang had asked for in the first place! Even though he could use some guidance right now he couldn't bring himself to face the past Avatar after their previous verbal scuffle. And now look where his selfishness had brought him. Lost and cold in a strange part of the Earth Kingdom, with no glider to speed up his travels, he didn't even have Appa or Momo with him. He could make an air scooter to move faster but he was far too exhausted to do any intense bending. All he could do for now was continue walking and hope that he would find his way back somehow. Once again, he remembered that statment Roku had made.

"_You must look at the positives young Air Nomad."_

Aang decided then that Roku had been wise to offer such advice. At least in this case, he knew that if he hadn't left as he did, who would've been around to save that defenceless mother and child from being harrassed by those horrible soldiers? He smiled as he remembered the brave, sweet child, Ming. As well as his mother, who had suffered through so much for so long yet stayed bold and strong for her son.

This also helped him press forward for he was reminded of how much the world truly needed him. He was the Avatar. He couldn't afford to run away from his problems. Experience had shown that making such irrational decisions would solve nothing, yet here he was, trying to find his way back after doing exactly that.

"At least I _am_ trying." he decided. "I've been through a lot, but I'm still learning."

He praised himself for admitting his mistakes, the monks had told him this was one of the first steps to any spiritual recovery. He began to grow weary from his long travelling and lazily bent some of the water from the falling rain to give himself a drink. Not too far away, there was a small town at the bottom of a hill. One of the buildings had its lights on. It looked to be a pub of sorts. Aang's stomach growled. Surely there was food available at this pub, not that he would be able to afford anything, he had absolutely no money with him. But perhaps revealing himself as the Avatar would be enough to convince the pub owners to give him a small meal for free. He stepped carefully down the rocky slopes toward the mysterious town.

The pub had a roof bound together by straw, and the shutters over the windows were constructed from several bamboo sticks. The building itself was made of old white plaster which seemed to be chipping in various places. The dark streets outside the pub were empty and quiet, save for the pitter-patter of rain. Upon opening the wooden door, a tiny bell was activated announcing his entrance. The bartender looked up at him, and then back down at his work. He was wiping the bar table. Aang scanned around the room briefly. There were three other patrons in here. Two of them were huddled together at the same table, sipping their cups of sake. They eyed him coldly. There was another man at the back of the bar, who, like Aang, kept his hood up. His arms were folded across his chest and he leaned his chair back against the wall, his legs crossed and his lips pursed. Aang ignored him and went straight to the head table and spoke to the server.

"Sir, I've been travelling for a while. Do you have anything that I could eat or drink, please? I don't need much. Just some bread or fruit would be fine..."

The server leaned against the table and smirked at Aang.

"What makes you think you think I'm gonna just generously give you some food, squirt? Is there a sign outside my bar saying "Free Grub" or something? Show me some gold, and then we'll talk."

"_I hope this works." _thought Aang. He carefully removed his hood, revealing his Arrow. He could sense movement from the other patrons behind him but payed no mind.

"Sir, please. I am the Avatar, and you would be doing a great honor by helping me-"

"So," smirked the server. "You're the Avatar, eh? The one who _killed _Firelord Ozai?"

Aang winced everytime he heared this. He knew this would be a tough reputation to live with. Aside from that, though, he certainly didn't like the way this man was acting towards him. Before he could answer, the man spoke again;

"Some of the Fire Nation guards have been looking for you, y'know. Just a while ago, a few of them dropped by with this..." He set a piece of parchement on the table. Aang looked at it carefully, and to his horror, discovered it to be a Wanted poster of him!

"_Crazed Avatar. Wanted For The Assassination of Honourable Fire Lord Ozai And Horrible Attacks Against Innoccent Fire Nation Troops. Hefty Reward Will Be Given For His Capture" _it read.

The part about the troops was obviously a flat-out lie. Those guys were anything but innoccent and were followers of Ozai, unaware that he had been slain. It was then Aang realized that he had walked right into a trap. This bartender and possibly the patrons were intending to turn him in for the reward money! He was just about to turn and escape when he was smashed over the back of his head by something sharp and made of glass, knocking him out cold...

Aang was rudely awakened long after. He put his hand to the back of his head to find it hastily bandaged. He looked around, they were outside the bar in a dark alley, the rain partially blocked by the roofs of the two adjacent buildings.

"Wha... what happened?" he mumbled.

"You were knocked out." replied a gruff voice. "I couldn't reach you in time before they hit you on the head. It's about time you woke up, though."

Aang was feeling foggy, but as he turned to the source of the voice he discovered it was the man with the hood from the bar. Aang sprang up quickly to defend himself and his head throbbed as a result.

"Don't make any sudden movements. You haven't fully recovered and I'm not so sure how long those bandages will supress the wound." insisted the hooded figure. "You're going to be alright, Aang. If it wasn't for me, those men would've brought you to the Fire Nation Army. Luckily I was there to fight them off."

"...How do you know my name, and who are you?" demanded Aang.

The dark figure pulled off his hood and Aang's eyes widened in surprise.

"Remember me? Cheif Hakoda."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And no... it still isn't finished. But rest assured, there will not be a break that long again. I promise. **


End file.
